Beautiful Dark
by AlittleHeart
Summary: Rachel Berry, una típica adolescente incontrolable y homosexual con padres desesperados por el bienestar de su niña. Un aviso en el periódico cambiará la vida de la familia Berry, cuando una sofisticada e inglesa rubia de ojos ámbar aparezca en su puerta, siendo ésta el cuarto miembro de la familia FABERRY. Esta historia la escribiré con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga, pasen y lean
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:

Las gotas de la mañana temprano caían sobre el cuerpo desnudo de aquella jovencita que, con la frente pegada a uno de los tantos azulejos celestes, mantenía cerrados sus ojos tratando de ignorar el mundo que la rodeaba, o mejor dicho tratando de ignorar a sus padres que desde el lado de afuera de la puerta le gritaban que se apurara o llegaría tarde a la escuela... "La escuela" Suspiró tras su pensamiento que lo único que logró fue que mantuviera aquella postura típica de una estatua. Tal era su rigidez que si alguien se atreviese a acercarse, difícilmente podría distinguir movimiento alguno, su cuerpo no se movía ni para respirar. Ya la lluvia que resbala por su columna vertebral bien marcada, no la mojaba, ni la sentía tropezar con cada poro de su piel. No percibía el calor del agua ni reaccionaba ante su colorada piel. Colocó sus manos en los costados de su cuerpo apoyándolos sobre los fríos azulejos y despegó su frente del que tanto tiempo había aguantado su insignificante peso. Se giró levemente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos y cerró el agua dejando que el que se encargase de seguirla mojando con más gotitas sea su cabello que caía por su rostro y espalda.

- ¡Rachel ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?!- Gritaba, ya algo sacado, su padre- Aún te falta desayunar y papá y yo tenemos de ducharnos antes de llevarte al instituto...

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó aún más exasperada la morena mientras corría las cortinas y apoyaba delicadamente la punta de su piel huesudo en el piso- Sólo espero que no se bañen los dos juntos- Susurró arrugando el entrecejo pero deslizando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. A Rachel le gustaba tomar largas duchas y a veces si estaba de humor para esperar a que la maldita tina se llene, tomaba un baño relajante de espumas... Pero de esto último ya casi no había rastro. A decir verdad desde que se mudaron de NY a Lima-Ohio contra su voluntad que no hacía muchas cosas y eso que ya habían pasado sus 5 años.  
>Suspiró una vez más y tomo con su mano derecha, la toalla que colgaba prolijamente en un gancho a un lado de la repisa de mármol que rebosaba de cremas, perfumes, desodorantes, maquillaje y alguna que otra loción que ella utilizaba, eso era lo bueno de tener dos padres gays que se cuidan la piel y gastan gran parte de su sueldo en las nuevas cremas que salen... Bueno, uno de ellos, Leroy, gastaba mucho dinero en eso, el otro, Hiram, lo retaba y le escondía algunas de las cremas o lociones de su marido como castigo. Pero bastaba con un simple puchero y una propuesta indecente por parte de Leroy para que este recuperase sus cremas y saltase feliz nuevamente por toda la casa. Son esas pequeñas cosas las que hacían a Rachel sonreír, y a pesar de que esconda esa simple mueca ante la vista de sus padres, estos sabían que ellos eran los únicos que tenían el poder de hacerla sonreír sinceramente.<p>

-¡Por dios niña! Por fin sales, creí que el desagüe te había tragado- Rachel giro los ojos ante el comentario de su padre Leroy que esperaba apoyado en la pared, con varias cosas en las manos, que su hija se dignara a salir.

-Eres tan exagerado- Susurró la morena mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

-¡No lo soy! Estás tan delgada que sería totalmente posible que el desagüe te tragara- Terminó por decir justo antes de escuchar el típico y ya rutinario golpazo que hizo la puerta de la morena.

-Digamos que eres un poquitín exagerado- Interrumpe Hiram pasando por su lado con una taza de café en la mano.

-No lo soy, esa niña cada día está más delgada, sus débiles piernitas en algún momento podrían fallar...

-¿Qué es eso que mi oídos escuchan?- Preguntó colocando su mano libre tras su oreja y hacía una mueca graciosa a la cual Leroy sonrió- ¿Mis oiditos estás escuchando palabras negativas que salen de la boca de mi marido?- Abrió los ojos mirándolo recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por su comentario.

-No soy negativo, es sólo que... - Gira su rostro al verse interrumpido por los pasos de su hija que se arrastraban por la alfombra bien cuidada. La recorrió de arriba hacia abajo con poco disimulo a lo que Rachel sólo atino a negar con la cabeza. Su estilo dark no era aprobado por sus padres, pero ellos no eran quiénes para prohibirle a su pequeña princesa ser lo que sienta ser. Unos pantalones anchos negros, de los cuales colgaban unas cuantas cadenas, cubrían sus delgadas y largas piernas, Luego quedaba a la vista una musculosa bien al cuerpo que tenía estampado una calavera y abajo decía algo de "Muérete" o "Satanás, soy tu esclava". En sus rodillas se podía escuchar un leve golpecito que ocasionaba su morral, que también poseía unas cuantas cadenas y llaveros con formas extrañas y muy perturbadoras. ¡Oh! Y casi me olvidaba de su cabello con mechones azules y el excesivo maquillaje que portaba a lo Taylor Momsen.

-Ya estoy lista ¿Podemos irnos?- Miraba a sus padres con la mirada cansada mientras mascaba un chicle.

-¿Disculpa? ¿A caso ya has desayunado?- Leroy se cruzó de brazos aún sin siquiera gastarse en soltar las cosas que utilizaría para darse una ducha.

-Papá, sabes que desayunaré en el camino...

-Oh no, comerás la fruta y cereales que hay en la mesa para ti, no sólo porque me costó trabajo el levantarme media hora antes para preparártelo si no también porque necesitas dejar el café y la comida chatarra que te da Noah al pasar a recogerlo por su casa- Discutió en tono firme y señalándola con el dedo.

-Oye ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? Sólo un poquitín- La morena alzó una ceja divertida ante el color que comenzaba a tomar ,cada vez más, su padre.

-¿Por qué hoy todos creen que exagero?- Suspiró pesadamente cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

-Rachel, has caso a tu padre... -Hiram se acercó a su hija y le susurró en el oído- No queremos que hoy se le suba o baje la presión al viejito- Ante eso Rachel mordió su labio inferior para evitar reír frente a sus padres y se giró sin decir nada más.

-Simulé que no te escuché, pero la verdad es que lo hice- Dijo en tono serio Leroy recargándose en la pared- Muy feo lo que dijiste, muy pero muy feo- Una pequeña risa se escapó por entre los labios de Hiram sacudiendo levemente su cuerpo.

-Oye- Se aproximó a su marido y lo tomó con un brazo por la cintura mientras que tomaba un poco de su café ya frío- Agh... Se me enfrió- Arrugó el entrecejo fijando su mirada a la taza como si por arte de magia lograra que se calentara nuevamente. Su marido carraspeó ya algo acostumbrado al distraído de Hiram- Oh sí, lo siento. Lo que iba a decirte es que creo que te estás preocupando mucho por nuestra hija, Leroy, y no es malo es sólo que para ella, para su edad, podría ser un poco agobiante...

-Pero yo sólo le dije que debía dejar de desayunar la comida que le da Puckerman y empezara a comer más sano, tiene el cuerpo muy desgarbado.

-Amor, es normal que haga todas esas cosas...

-¿Es normal que le esté yendo para el traste en el instituto? ¿Que sólo tenga un amigo? ¿Que se vista, maquille y arruine su cabello de esa forma? ¿Que coma siempre porquerías en la calle?...

-Sí, es adolescente, déjala ser ¿No te parece que ya es demasiado el que haya confiado en nosotros para contarnos de su terrible homosexualidad?

-Cariño, somos una pareja de gays que lleva cada año a su hija desde que tenía pañales a las marchas, creo que hubiese sido un problema si no confiaba en nosotros.

-Quizás tengas razón pero no sabes como funciona la mente de los chicos ahora...

-Sí, pero...

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! Espero que no se estén bañando los dos juntos o la próxima vez traigo a alguien a casa para que también me haga companía en la ducha...

-No nos vendría mal que nos presentara a una chica linda- Hiram rodó sus ojos sonriendo ante el comentario de su marido para posteriormente dejarle un beso en los labios.

-Tú ve a ducharte ¿Okey?- Se estaba yendo cuando sintió como una mano suave lo tomaba delicadamente del brazo trayéndolo nuevamente a su antiguo lugar.

-Espera... ¿Puedes hablar con Rachel? Tú tienes mejor relación con ella- La mirada de preocupación que portaba Leroy despertó algo en Hiram, esa necesidad de complacerlo más que nunca, de obligar a la tristeza a que se retire de su familia y que jamás vuelva.

-Bien, hablaré con ella- Sonríe de lado y es esta vez Leroy el que se acerca y deja un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo.

-Gracias, amor.

-Ya, ve a ducharte que hay que irnos- Le da una pequeña nalgada alentándolo a entrar en el baño para luego girarse e ir con su hija.

-Por fin, creí que tendría que ir a buscarlos- Rachel se encontraba sentada sobre la isla de la elegante cocina comiendo de su cereal.

-Mhm... -Hiram se paró frente a ella aún con su café en la mano y la miraba fijamente.

-Oh, gracias- La morena sonriendo, dejó a un lado su tazón de cereales y tomó el café rápidamente de la mano de su padre para darle un sorbo y luego terminar por escupirlo dentro de la taza nuevamente- Iugh... No creí que te gustara el café frío...

-A decir verdad venía a calentarlo... Gracias por eso- Señaló la taza con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-Oh, lo siento- El cuerpo de Rachel tembló un poco por la risa que quería salir pero que ella se negaba a mostrarla.

-Hija... -Hiram dejó la taza a un lado y se sentó sobre la isla a su lado- Tu padre me pidió que hable contigo- Nada se guardaba el hombre... - Está preocupado por ti...

-¿Cuándo no lo está?- Suspiró antes de llevarse a la boca una cucharada de cereal.  
>-Siempre lo está y te entiendo pero también lo entiendo a él. Te ama demasiado como para ver como te destruyes...<p>

-No lo hago...

-¿Ah no? Creí que la decena de envolturas de barras de chocolate que había dentro de tu mochila eran tuyas, creo que reprenderé a Leroy por ponerlas allí...

-Es para un proyecto- Dijo rápidamente Rachel un tanto avergonzada.

-Oh.

-Se.

-...

-No sabía que revisabas mis cosas.

-No sabía que últimamente se te da por mentir- La mira alzando una ceja al estilo Berry, estilo que ella había heredado. Rachel sólo pudo quedarse en silencio y su padre sonrió de lado- Estaba limpiando la mesa cuando tu mochila, que estaba sobre ésta, se cayó al suelo y saltaron muchas cosas, y entre ellas... -Salta de la isla para caminar hasta la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel que arrugando el entrecejo se preguntaba a dónde había ido su padre- Esto- Alzaba una cajetilla de Malvoro y un encendedor.

-Mierda- Susurró.

-Oh sí, mierda. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Rachel? ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de encontrarlo yo lo hubiera encontrado Leroy? Tú sabes que su padre murió de cáncer de pulmón por fumar tanto al igual que su madre, sabes lo que significa esto para él- No paraba ni un segundo de agitar la cajetilla mientras que su hija mantenía la cabeza gacha como un niño pequeño cuando es reprendido- Mírame Rachel- Le exige, y la morena lo mira con pesar en los ojos- ¿Hace cuánto que fumas? Y quiero la verdad... No me digas que esto es de Puck porque no te creeré- La mirada firme de su padre le mostraba a Rachel que éste hablaba en serio. Suspiró y murmuró tropezando con sus propias palabras.

-Un año después de que llegamos a Ohio.

-¿Qué?

-Eran tiempos duros, entiende. En el instituto nadie me quería, era una nerd estúpida que no hacía más que comer sola en el cubículo más alejado de la puerta del baño para que nadie la escuche masticar. Necesitaba desahogarme y Noah me lo hizo probar, me gustó sólo porque me relajaba y me sentía bien...

-O sea que fumas hace 4 años... ¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?- Rachel bajó nuevamente la cabeza avergonzada.

-Yo... Lo siento papi.

-Rachel...

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó de la nada un Leroy limpio, perfumado y ¿por qué no? encremado. Rápidamente Hiram escondió tras de sí la cajetilla y el encendedor ante el pálido rostro de Rachel que nerviosa había tirado el tazón de cereales al piso- ¡Rachel! Era un obsequio- El hombre rápidamente quita la mirada de su marido sobresaltado al escuchar el ruido y corre hacia el desastre para comenzar a limpiarlo. La morena rápidamente le hace señas de su padre en silencio y éste entiende a la perfección que era el momento de salir de allí.

-Lo siento papá, emm... Iré a mi habitación, me he olvidado el móvil- Como pudo Rachel toma su mochila y da un salto para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Uff... Esta niña cada día está más rara- Suspiró mientras se incorporaba nuevamente- Oye Hiram ¿Has hablado con ella?- Al girarse se había dado cuenta de que su marido no estaba en la cocina- ¿Y ahora este a dónde se fue?.

En el piso de arriba... 

Rachel corrió a su habitación y suspiro relajada al no haberse topado con su padre... O eso pensó- ¡¿Qué mierda?!- Dio un respingo al ver a su padre sentado en su cama con gesto serio y con un perrito de peluche en su regazo, el cual acariciaba lentamente- Dios, pareces salido de una película de mafiosos...

-Rachel no he terminado contigo- Dijo tajante a lo que Rachel suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en el piso contra la puerta lanzando su mochila a un lado.

-Vamos, sígueme reprendiéndome.

-Lo único que te diré, es que no somos un decorado más de esta casa ¿Sí? Somos tus padres y si vuelvo a enterarme que sigues fumando, se lo haré saber a Leroy y deberás enfrentarte a las consecuencias.

-¡Wow! Tú sí que quieres matar a tu marido- Alzó las cejas sorprendida pero luego relajó su rostro al ver que la mirada seria de su padre no cambiaba- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Haré lo posible por dejarlo...

-No. Quiero que lo dejes- Se levantó de la cama y le lanzó el peluche antes de abrir la puerta sin esfuerzo alguno provocando la inmediata caída hacia un costado de su hija- Vaya, que liviana eres... Deberías hacer ejercicio, estás muy delgada. Iré a ducharme. Espérame en la sala ¿Okey?- Y sin sin esperar la respuesta se marchó dejando la puerta abierta.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

-¡Cierra la puta boca!- fue lo último que exclamó Noah antes de salir fuera, junto con un fuerte golpazo al cerrar la puerta, lo que dio por finalizada la discusión.  
>El judío se encontraba vestido con una de sus tantas camisas negras sin mangas y jeans gastados, al igual que sus converse. Se dirigía hacia el automóvil de los Berry arrastrando su mochila pintada con aerosol y su desayuno envuelto en bolsa de supermercado.<br>-Señores Berry. Enana- dijo Noah luego de cerrar la puerta del automóvil. Rachel golpeó su hombro en respuesta y sus padres asintieron al unísono en forma de saludo.  
>Con Hiram al volante, el viaje sólo duró un par de minutos. Rachel y Noah conversaban sobre diversas cosas, siempre manteniéndose al margen causa a la presencia de sus padres. En un momento Noah saca de su bolsa unos Cheetos y un termo con café, pero Leeroy logra quitárselo antes de que pudiese entregarlo a su hija.<br>-Deberías dejar de comer tantas porquerías, chico.- comentó mientras abría el paquete de Cheetos y dirigía un par de bocados a su boca.  
>-¡Leeroy! Devuelve eso al chico- regañó su marido sin quitar los ojos del camino.<br>-Bien, pero el café será confiscado- respondió, con voz de niño pequeño y su boca llena de Cheetos.

Al completar su primer destino, los chicos bajaron del automóvil y caminaron de mala gana al instituto, arrastrando sus pies y platicando sobre videoclips de sus bandas favoritas.  
>Un rápido cambio de miradas por parte de los cerebritos se creó al percatarse de la presencia de Berry y Puckerman, los cuales no dejaron pasarlo por alto. Caminaron por los pasillos de McKinley con total naturalidad, sin antes dedicarles una fugaz mirada amenazante. Los tontos, continuaron extrayendo pesados libros de su casillero, sin volver a levantar la mirada.<br>-Nos vemos en el almuerzo, enana- dijo Noah luego de oír el irritante sonido de la campana, lo que indicaba que cada uno debía ir a su aula. Al ser el único amigo de la morena, sabían completamente todo uno del otro, incluyendo sus horarios de clase. Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y asintió ligeramente para luego observar como su amigo se alejaba. No se movió hasta perderlo de vista entre la multitud de estudiantes apresurados. Bufó, reacomodando su bolso arriba de su hombro y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el salón de Biología.

Su jornada escolar transcurrió con total normalidad, el profesor de Biología narraba la historia sobre la creación de los átomos y todas las teorías que fueron evolucionando al paso de los años. Sí, quizás suene aburrido, pero Berry no podía despegar los ojos de su profesor, quien mantenía entre sus manos un viejo y decrépito libro de Biología.  
>Luego de Biología, tenía clase de Español con el profesor Schue. Era un anciano con complejo de adolescente, demasiado optimista y amante del gel para mi gusto. Su acento era terrible y a veces parecía que se encontrara al mismo nivel de Español que nosotros.<br>Había oído que el señor Schuester era ex-integrante del Club Glee y actualmente director del coro, lo cual hacía creer a Berry que era un completo tonto que recurría a desesperados empleos con tan de lograr mantenerse, o un niño frustrado intentando revivir sus épocas de "felicidad".

Cuando finalmente la hora de almorzar llegó, la morena recogió todas sus pertenencias escolares y las guardó dentro de su bolso con brutalidad para luego salir del aula hacia su casillero. Cogió un par de anotadores para las próximas clases y verificó que su delineador estuviera en su lugar. Luego de confirmar que todo se encontrara en orden, cerró su locker con un sonoro golpazo y caminó hacia la cafetería con la mirada fija en su destino.  
>Las voces y griteríos provenientes del sitio aumentaban con cada paso que daba, por lo que se vio obligada a coger sus grandes auriculares y pulsar el botón de "play" en su iPod: el último álbum de The Killers comenzó a sonar.<p>

Step out into the Indian dust  
><em>Salgo al polvo de la india.<em>

I can feel the cracks in my spirit  
><em>Puedo sentir las grietas en mi espíritu.<em>

They're starting to bust  
><em>Están empezando a quebrarse.<em>

Drive by your house, nobody's home  
><em>Conduciendo a tu casa, nadie está allí.<em>

I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone  
><em>Trato de convencerme que estoy mejor solo.<em>

Los primeros segundos de "Just another girl" resonaban en los oídos de la morena mientras ésta caminaba ignorando a todo ser que se la quedaba mirando. Su mirada pegada en el piso observando con atención cada uno de sus pasos, denotaba una gran necesidad de desaparecer de aquel lugar, a veces tenía ganas de llevar sus manos hasta sus ojos y quitar su maquillaje de un sólo movimiento para sentirse una más en aquella jaula repleta de ineptos que matarían a su propia madre por un poco de popularidad. Pero otras veces, la mayoría de las veces, le gustaba como era... Le gustaba esconderse detrás de toda esa pintura, ser sólo ella, Puck y sus cigarrillos.

All of my friends say I should move on  
><em>Todos mis amigos dicen que debo seguir adelante.<em>

She's just another girl  
><em>Ella es sólo otra chica.<em>

Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
><em>No dejes que se pegue tan duro a tu corazón.<em>

And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
><em>Y todos mis amigos dicen que eso no estaba destinado a ser.<em>

And it's a great big world  
><em>Y es un mundo enorme.<em>

She's just another girl  
><em>Ella es sólo otra chica.<em>

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que Rachel, al sentarse en la mesa más alejada del griterío junto con Puck que también estaba sumergido en su propia música, cuando alzo la vista y la vio... Vio esos rasgos latinos que tanto le gustaban, vio esos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba, vio ese traje de porrista que no dejaba nada a la imaginación... Esos senos, falsos según Puck, pero a ella ¿Qué carajo le importaba que sean falsos? Santana lo tenía todo. Actitud, poder, determinación... Sí, era una perra con ella y eso era lo que le calentaba más. Pero claro, como pasaba en todo ese mundo de popularidad y "normalidad" Santana López no le daba ni la hora, lo único que le llegaba a dar todos los días eran insultos que se adecuaban a su vestimenta y Slushies, muchos de éstos últimos.

She's just another girl  
><em>Ella sólo es otra chica.<em>

Volvía a repetir Brandon Flowers, convenciendo a Rachel de que en verdad Santana era sólo una chica más.

I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip  
><em>Fui a ver a un adivino, eso fue un viaje.<em>

Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip  
><em>Quizás estas confusiones me hicieron perder el control.<em>

I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else  
><em>No puedo creer que estés por ahí volando con alguien más.<em>

Los ojos cafés de la morena se desplazaron hasta Brittany, la cual jugueteaba con la corteza de su sándwich mientras reía por los comentarios que Santana le hacía en su oído. Estaban en la misma mesa que todas las porristas pero a la vez apartadas de los chismes baratos, ocupadas en su mundo lleno de amor, mordiditas en las orejas y masajes provocativos en el muslo.

Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye  
><em>Ahora Jason se va a casar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.<em>

I got an invitation but I didn't reply  
><em>Recibí una invitación pero no conteste.<em>

Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves  
><em>Dile a tu pequeño hermano que bajamos los guantes.<em>

And give him all of my love  
><em>Y dale todo mi amor...<em>

And all of my friends say I should move on  
><em>Y todos mis amigos dicen que debo seguir adelante.<em>

She's just another girl  
><em>Ella es sólo otra chica.<em>

Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
><em>No dejes que se pegue tan duro a tu corazón.<em>

And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
><em>Y todos mis amigos dicen que eso no estaba destinado a ser.<em>

And it's a great big world  
><em>Y es un mundo enorme.<em>

She's just another girl  
><em>Ella es sólo otra chica.<em>

Rachel desvió la mirada dado que ya no resistía el ver como aquella rubia de ojos azules le hablaba tan cerca a la latina. Enfocó sus ojos en Puck que movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras tocaba una guitarra imaginaria como si se tratase de una estrella del rock, se limitó a rodar los ojos sonriendo y a darse media vuelta para tomar de uno de sus bolsillos un envoltorio de papel del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Arrugó su entrecejo pues no recordaba que el sandwich que le había hecho su papá sea tan pequeño. De todas formas mucha hambre no tenía así que se lo tendió a Puck arrastándolo por la mesa y enfocando nuevamente su vista a la mesa de las porristas.

I could be reeling them in left and right  
><em>Podría estar tambaleándome de izquierda a derecha.<em>

Something's got a hold on me, tonight  
><em>Algo se apoderó de mi, esta noche.<em>

Well maybe all of my friends should confront  
><em>Bueno, tal vez todos mis amigos deben afrontar<em>

The fact that I don't want... another girl  
><em>El hecho de que no quiero... Otra chica.<em>

Por más que su cabeza le decía que no lo haga, sus ojos no puedieron evitar el mirar a la feliz "Pareja" de aquella mesa, la sonrisa que llevaba Santana era incomparable... Rachel jamás la había visto sonreír así.

All of my friends say I should move on  
><em>Todos mis amigos dicen que debo seguir adelante.<em>

All of my friends say  
><em>Todos mis amigos dicen...<em>

All of my friends say  
><em>Todos mis amigos dicen...<em>

All of my friends say  
><em>Todos mis amigos dicen...<em>

She's just another girl  
><em>Ella es sólo otra chica.<em>

Now why can't I sleep at night?  
><em>¿Ahora por qué no puedo dormir por la noche?<em>

And why don't the moon look right?  
><em>¿Y por qué la luna no se ve bien?<em>

The sounds up, the TV's on  
><em>El sonido está alto, la TV está encendida.<em>

And it's a great big world  
><em>Y es un mundo enorme.<em>

She's just another girl.  
><em>Ella es sólo otra chica.<em>

Don't let her stick it to your heart, boy  
><em>No dejes que se pegue tan duro a tu corazón, chico.<em>

She's just another girl  
><em>Ella es sólo otra chica.<em>

All of my friends say she's just another girl  
><em>Todos mis amigos dicen que ella es sólo otra chica.<em>

Another girl  
><em>Otra chica...<em>

-She's just another girl... -Susurro Rachel al terminar la canción. Se quitó los auriculares y los dejó de un golpe limpio sobre la mesa.  
>-¿Dijiste algo?- La morena despegó los ojos de aquella mesa al escuchar la voz de su amigo. Giró su rostro para mirarlo, se había quitado también sus auriculares y la miraba expectante.<br>-No... -Bajó su mirada al envoltorio ya vacío y arqueó ambas cejas en una clara expresión de sorpresa- ¿Ya te lo terminaste?- Lo mira nuevamente riendo. Puck se limita a encogerse de hombros abriendo su boca para defenderse pero al ver a Santana y Brittany dándose un pequeño beso cerca de los labios tragó fuerte cerrando su boca.  
>-¿Sabes?- Miró a la morena- Este lugar apesta. Vamos por ahí- Se levantó de su asiento sonriendo y le tendió una mano la cual Rachel aceptó al instante. Él sabía lo que sentía su amiga judía por Santana pero también sabía lo que Santana sentía por Brittany. Juró protegerla y no dejar que nadie le rompa el corazón, porque nadie mejor que Noah Puckerman sabe sobre eso.<p>

**N/A: ¡Hola chicos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles los rw (Aún espero más jaja), los favs y los follow. Muchas gracias, en serio. Ahora bien, con respecto a la historia... No pensaba porner Pezberry (Aunque me encanta) pero esto que ocurrió de los sentimientos de Rachel hacia Santana me salió de la nada jajaja Así que sí, quizáponga algo de pezberry, pero quedense tranquilos que Faberry sigue siendo la posta ;) **  
><strong>Lamento la demora y prometo que no se va a volver a repetir. <strong>

**Saludos... **

**Cruela - AlittleHeart.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Sus ojos se abrían muy lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que traspasaba la pequeña ventana de aquel cuarto de hotel que olía a humedad. Las paredes desgastadas y la gotera de aquella esquita tan lúgubre y desolada hacían del lugar más viejo de lo que en verdad era. Por aquella lamparita que titilaba sin cesar sobre ese delgado colchón en el que estaba, juntó fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía y se sentó con pesar haciendo resonar su espalda, aún con la cabeza gacha, y sus ojos apretados como si quisiera desaparecer aquella imagen tan deprimente, la rubia sacudió su cabeza quitándo sus piernas de aquella apestosa manta, que había encontrado en un callejón a dos cuadras, y apoyó sus pies en la madera hinchada por el agua que se filtraba. Llevó sus manos esta vez hasta su cabello largo hasta la cintura y trató de arreglarlo como pudo en una trenza rápida. De un envión limpio y sin traspies, se paró y caminó hasta aquella ventana que hacía sólo minutos interrumpía sus sueños cubriendo sus ojos cerrados con una fina capa de la realidad que la atormentaba. En el único lugar en el que estaba a salvo era en sus propios sueños, pero poco a poco eso ya dejó de servir, de alimentarla porque la cruda verdad era otra, era una que dolía y que aún no sabía como enfrentar.

Llevó sus manos hasta sus ojos y los frotó con cansancio mientras sentía la brisa londinense colarse por entre las rendijas que habitaba en el marco de la ventana. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con que muchas personas metidas en sus propios asuntos de oficina, corrían o caminaban rápido empujándose unos a otros sin siquiera detenerse a pedir disculpas. Quinn había jurado que si ella llegaba a ser una persona importante con dinero y poder, no sería como ellos, no sería tan seria, tan irritante, tan irrespetuosa y calculadora... Simplemente sería ella misma siempre, sin importar cuanto dinero tengo en el bolsillo, siempre sería esa Lucy Quinn Fabray que todos conocen y aman. Jamás cambió su forma de ser y de pensar por nadie y no lo haría por algo tan vacío como lo es el dinero, a pesar de que ella ahora lo necesite.

-¡FABRAY! ¡Más te vale que estés empacando!- Gritó, golpeando la puerta como si su vieda dependiera de ello, el dueño del sucio motel con esa voz ronca y tomada por el alcohol. Quinn soltó un suspiro, ya no sabía que más hacer, era menor de edad por lo que no podía conseguir un trabajo para mantenerse, ya el dinero que le habían prestado su hermana, Frannie, había desaparecido en comida y moteles baratos de una higiene completamente nula. Sólo la tenía a ella, a su hermana mayor, que por suerte se enamoró de un hombre con dinero y ahora esperan su primer hijo. Le había ofrecido el irse con ella dado que por su minoría de edad mucho no podía hacer en las calles de Londres, pero Quinn se negó, dado que a ella siempre le gustó ser independiente, y sabía que junto a su hermana no podría serlo. Si le preguntaran a Frannie cuál es su mayor miedo, ella diría que el que Quinn, su Quinnie, se metiera en la droga y el alcohol mientras se dedica a vender su cuerpo por un poco de pan. Las calles de Londres eran en verdad traicioneras, y ni hablar de las personas que vivían en los callejones. Es por ello que Quinn prometió enviarle una carta cada semana contándole como le iba, claro que ella mentía. ¡Ja! Si Frannie supiera donde estaba en estos momentos durmiendo y su condición... Le daría un ataque más que seguro. Según lo que relatan las cartas, Quinn se encontraba bajo el cuidado de una familia. La habían encontrado sentada justo en la puerta de su casa y era feliz... Bueno, feliz no era, no tenía familia y nadie la había registrado jamás. Pero claro, tenía la suerte de que su hermana estaba de viaje con su marido ricachón por Asia, así que no descubriría su mentira o al menos hasta hace una semana lo creía.

Había recibido una carta de Frannie como cada domingo, pero ésta, era diferente, en ésta decía que no podía esperar a volver de aquel viaje de placer que había realizado para poder ver por fin a su hermanita en buenas condiciones y con una familia que la quería. Quinn se sintió morir... No tenía idea de donde podía conseguir una familia, no había conseguido nada aún esfonzándose durante toda esa semana. Iba a defraudar a su hermana mayor que tanto había confiado en ella... Perdería su confianza y su libertad de ser independiente cuando la mande a casa con su perfecta familia. Soltó un suspiro. Ese día Frannie llegaría a la dirección falsa que le había dado una tarde que paseaba por un lindo y lujoso barrio de Londres, a donde siempre le enviaba las cartas. Anteriormente le daba varias direcciones en donde se suponía que se hospedaba pero desde que encontró a "Aquella familia que la hacía sumamente feliz" siempre enviaba la misma dirección de esa casa. Nunca supo quién vivía allí y tampoco le interesaba. Pensó en ocultarse, pero no sería cobarde justo ahora, si jamás lo fue. Enfrentaría a su hermana aunque recibiera muchos gritos en el intento.

Se giró sobre sus talones y tomo su único equipaje, una maleta pequeña casi vacía, sucia y de color azul que contenía su peluche de la infancia, un perrito peludo y blanco, una camiseta blanca, unos Jeans gastados y agujereados y un conjunto de ropa interior. Sí, quizá necesitaba más ropa pero se conformaba con aquello, no iba a gastar lo poco que le quedaba de dinero en ropa. Salió por fin de aquel sucio motel, pasando al lado del gordo dueño, que fumaba un cigarro, desplomado en un sillón viejo.

-Por fin bajas...

-Púdrase- Dicho esto le aventó las llaves y salió dando un portazo. No era de esas jovencitas que decían improperios y mandaban a la mierda a otras pero ese hombre más de una vez se quiso propasar con ella ofreciéndole dinero por una mamada- Viejo asqueroso- Susurraba mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el piso con su entrecejo fruncido y el puño de su mano libre apretado dejando ver unos nudillos pálidos. Se detuvo cuando la manzana terminó y alzó su cabeza mirando a ambos lados antes de cruzar. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía que hacer, ni a donde ir. Se apoyó en la pared de la otra manzana recargando su cabeza en la misma. Cerró sus ojos con su rostro apuntando al cielo casi nublado y tan típico de Londres. Inhaló y exhaló como 3 veces antes de abrir nuevamente sus ojos y enfocarlos en el edificio de enfrente. Frunció nuevamente su entrecejo al ver el aviso que estaba colgado. Era blanco y poseía letras en un rojo llamativo.

"_Agencia para niños sin hogar. Si necesitas ayuda nosotros te la daremos, más protección para aquellos niños que la requieren, totalmente gratuito y mundial. Tan sólo debes comunicarte al número que aparece a continuación..." _

Sorprendida por su suerte, Quinn alzó su característica ceja antes de interrumpir a un hombre de traje que por allí pasaba para pedirle un bolígrafo. Le dedicó una sonrisa amable para luego rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su saco. Eso sorprendió mucho a la ojiverde ya que por lo general recibía miradas de desprecio o sugerentes. Agradeció inmediatamente y anotó el teléfono en el dorso de su mano antes de devolvérselo. Tomó su maleta y prácticamente corrió hasta el teléfono más cercano, colocó una moneda y marcó. Lo primero que pudo oí fue el sonido de una contestadora indicándole que pronto podría hablar con un representante de la agencia.

Tiempo después había colgado y con una enorme sonrisa decorando su rostro, suspiró pero ya con un poco más de ánimo. Miró su ropa y su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente, tendría que cambiarse, arreglarse un poco el cabello sucio y enmarañado, bañarse... Hacía dos días que no lo hacía porque en los moteles en los que había estado o no había agua o había ratas. En tres horas tenía que estar impecable para presentarse frente al director de esa agencia, si no, dudaba mucho que la dejasen entrar. Así que revisó sus bolsillos uno a uno y luego su maleta dejándola apoyada en el piso y quitando las pocas cosas que allí había. Poco dinero es lo que halló además de pelusas y algunos envoltorios vacíos de caramelos. Suspiró, no podía hacer mucho con eso, pero intentaría. Haría lo que sea por mejorar y mostrarle a Frannie que con 17 años podía ser independiente. Guardó nuevamente sus cosas en la maleta y sosteniendo fuertemente los pocos billetes en su mano derecha se encaminó con paso decidido hasta el pequeño centro comercial que conocía y tantas veces había entrado deleitándose con las prendas que no podía comprar y la comida que jamás podría ingerir... o al menos eso creía ella. Caminó hasta el fondo de aquel shopping y se paró en frente de la puerta de una estilista, miró el costo de lo que le saldría el corte y si estaba en lo cierto, le alcanzaba justo. Suspiró y giró sobre sus talones un poco enfadada, pues prefería comprarse ropa y tener un aspecto más decente.

El tiempo había pasado y Quinn había salido de la tienda con una bolsa que contenía un vestido color crema que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. Caminó hasta el baño de damas apresuradamente con grandes deseos de tirar esa ropa hecha de trapos viejos y sucios que había encontrado. Se metió en un cubículo y cerró la puerta con traba dejando a un lado su maleta, extrajo el vestido de su bolsa y comenzó a desvestirse reemplazando aquellos trapos que cubrían su piel con la suave tela que jamás creyó que tendría. Segundos después cuando ya estaba lista, inhaló hondo y se retiró del cubículo tomando su maleta para dirigirse al enorme espejo junto a los lavabos. Abrió la llave, viendo como el agua comenzaba a correr. Cogió la prenda que poseía anteriormente y la mojó para frotarla sobre su piel con delicadeza, cuidando que el vestido no se ensucie. Secó completamente las partes húmedas que había limpiado y arrojó su antigua ropa a la basura, ignorando las miradas de desaprobación que obtenía por las demás señoras del baño. Se miró una vez más y sonrió... A pesar del aspecto y suciedad, aquel vestido la hacía lucir hermosa, tal y como era. Caminó a rápidas zancadas, con la maleta en la mano derecha, hacia la agencia. Aquello era lo mejor que podía dar estéticamente así que esperaba lograr impresionarlos con palabras y la persona que realmente era dentro de aquel cuerpo. Cogió el primer autobús que encontró y preguntó amablemente hacia qué dirección la enviaba, por su suerte aquel vehículo la dejaba a pocas calles de la agencia y sólo debía pagar unas pocas monedas. Se mantuvo atenta durante todo el recorrido, pues no conocía muy bien aquella zona y lo último que deseaba era perderse.

Al llegar a la agencia, se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta y visualizó bien a cada persona que entraba y salía de allí, parecían apurados y metidos completamente en sus asuntos. Era un mundo que ella muchas veces había visto y que no envidiaba para nada. Un mundo al que ella jamás fue invitada a participar, no es que quisiera tampoco, pero le daba curiosidad como la niña que era. Aquella seguridad que sintió cuando se probó el vestido, había desaparecido de repente dejándola desprotegida y con un miedo atroz que le erizaba la piel _"¿Qué pasa si no logro entrar?" _Se preguntaba a sí misma. Jamás había estado en un lugar así, no sabía que decir, no sabía como hablar ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera sabía leer... _"Cielos... ¿Qué pasa si me dicen que lea algo?" _ De repente Quinn dio un paso atrás bajando una de los peldaños que había recorrido con paso firme. _"No puedes rendirte Quinn" _Trató de respirar nuevamente cerrando sus ojos cuando de la nada sintió como alguien o algo la empujaba hacia adelante obligándola a avanzar

-Mierda- Dijo una vez que estuvo dentro en menos de un minuto- Quiero salir de aquí- Susurró girando sobre sus talones y sorprendiéndose al momento de toparse de lleno con unos ojos grises que la miraban con curiosidad.

**N/A: Sé que es muy corto pero es que no quería dejar más días sin actualizar y quería que vieran un poco de Quinn como ya me han pedido en los rw que por cierto agradezco y mucho. Digamos que esta es como una primera parte o un vistazo de la vida de Quinn. Me gustaría que me manden rw diciendo qué es lo que les gustaría ver o a quién les gustaría que ponga. **

**Un beso enorme... **

**Cruela - AlittleHeart. **


End file.
